


But Red's My Favorite

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Who knew that a simple piece of clothing would cause so much fluff-drama?





	But Red's My Favorite

There were only three good things about cold and rainy days; movies, a comfy couch, and a giant fluffy blanket. That was your plan for the most part. Netflix was your best friend in this instance; cheesy romantic films anyone? But wait, there was only one thing missing. Once you came to that realization, you smirked to yourself and decided to do something about it.

You had the advantage of going anywhere in the bunker without being caught because the boys were out doing research for a case. Dean would never know one of his flannels went missing…or would he? Eh, who cares? There was one flannel in particular that you were searching for; a red one. It was the same one that you loved to snuggle into when Dean would be wearing it. Between his warmth and the material, it was enough to make a girl hum in content.

Once you had it on and fit it comfortably around yourself, you went back to the couch and pressed play on the most recent romance that had just released. But not without the giant blanket mentioned earlier. Oh, and hot cocoa.

Moments later, Sam and Dean returned. You wondered how long it would take before Dean realized his flannel was missing. Knowing him, it’d probably take a day or two. But unfortunately you were wrong; however, he questioned the wrong person.

“Sam have you seen my red flannel anywhere?”, he asked. You looked on in amusement.

Sam answered with the classic confused puppy-dog expression, “No dude. You’re the one with the messy room; not me.”

You snickered and turned back to your movie, only to be eyed by Dean. He pointed at you and stated the obvious. “Y/N really? Did you have to steal that one?”

“But red’s my favorite!”, you whined.

He huffed, “Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He flopped on the couch next to you and tried to wrestle you for the blanket but you won. He was left with less than half of the blanket on his side of the couch.

After the movie was over, you looked down to see that Dean had fallen asleep in your lap. You stroked his hair and smiled thinking to yourself how lucky you were to be friends with the Winchesters.


End file.
